N and Xalox
N and Xalox are rather peculiar people, Xalox, who is 52, lives out in isolation in the forest, along with his young servent, N. Xalox is said to be a sort of dark wizard, with power over shadows and darkness, obviously. While N is a skinny, timid little boy, his expression is calm and wise, yet alert and frightened. N was first introduced in a sort of breakfast shop, where he carried a large bag of groceries and was also getting a cup of coffee for his "Master" When attempting to pick up the coffee he realized it was too much for him to carry and accidentally dropped the groceries. The teen vampire named Peter helped him pick his things up, along with Drake Charleston. Clara Moores was there, however, being a spirit she couldn't do much. Peter felt a little bad for N and told him he could go get more eggs for the boy, as the ones N had been carrying had cracked. After protesting that it wasn't necessary for a while, N finally relented and the two went off to get some more eggs for him. That scene ended with N leaving and bumping into Sky, the tyrannical enforcer of the Shape Shifters, and one of the villains in the roleplay. After Drake had almost been captured by the Shape Shifters, it was declared that Peter's house may not be safe from Sky. And N invited Clara and Drake to stay in his home temporarily, however, Peter had flown off and they couldn't manage to find him. As soon as Clara, Drake and Luke arrived at N's home, which was a manor, and a lovely one at that. They immediately felt a little uncomfortable, the man whom N called "Xalox" was sitting idly by while N did all of his chores, all of the work, fixing dinner for them. When asked, Xalox revealed that he wasn't N's father, despite their surprisingly similar appearances, but that N was created, not born. He ignored Drake's questions on why the boy was created though, and upon return from making dinner, N confirmed Xalox's words. Clara and Drake felt a little bad for the boy, and the next day decided to take him out to town. N and Drake went to the library while Clara went to see if Peter was in his home. N and Drake began to read, though N experienced symptoms of Schizophrenia, hearing voices in his head and seeing dancing eyes that aggravated him to the point where he couldn't think straight. Drake and N also met a little (And rather adorable) teddy bear named... well, Teddy. Teddy seemed to be able to move and speak, and N confirmed that the toy had an Aura (See "Abilities" section) After a while the hallucinations began to really frustrate N to the point where he decided to destroy instead of ignore them, slitting his wrist, a tar like liquid (Known as Sanguinox, see "Abilities" section) flowed out and he used it to try and slay the illusions, also destroying the library in the process. After he realized what he had done he raced out, Drake, Teddy and Luke followed. Something triggered inside of Teddy and he became a rampaging demon, attempting to kill Drake, N, and Luke. N managed to calm the bear down with words, using very little of his abilities. He agreed to take Teddy home to live with him. Luke went his own way to go find Peter. After returning to N's home, Xalox told Drake and Teddy that he needed to have a chat with N and that they should go on ahead (As N was going to help Drake with his experiments). After they had left, N recieved a cruel beating from the man, who made it perfectly clear that he didn't think anything of the boy and hadn't wanted house guests in the first place. N returned upstairs to help Drake and Teddy. Abilities The true powers that Xalox possesses have not been revealed yet, but he was powerful enough to create a living being. N on the other hand, has displayed more. N has what is called the "Sanguinox" inside of his body, instead of blood, it is supposed to be a liquified dark magic that sustains his needs, he doesn't need to eat, sleep, drink, or anything that a regular human would have to do. N can use the Sanguinox to heal himself, and use it as a weapon, it often takes on the form of tendrils to ensnare enemies. Though N can use it to create anything from animals to weapons. N revealed to Drake that the Sanguinox does need one thing to sustain itself, which is a human aura, no, not a soul. Without Auras, the Sanguinox would simply turn to tar, and N would die. So naturally, N has the ability to see the human Aura, which is a sort of halo around the human body, depending on the personality type, the Aura could be strong or weak. Those who are insane, murderous, suicidal, perhaps have some mental scars, or who have a very strong personality, have strong, bright auras, the kind that properly power the Sanguinox. However, without the aura a being would simply be a shell of themselves, a lifeless shell without personality that follows the popular crowds around blindly, like sheep. (What N often calls "Normal"). Xalox often uses a dagger made of Sanguinox to do the Aura-Taking for N. Fun Facts About N: N cannot feel pain, due to the lack of nerve endings and nerves in general. N doesn't need to blink, but he still does to maintain a slight illusion of normality N doesn't have water in his body, when he cries, he cries Sanguinox. The only way to kill N is to seperate his brain from his body, he doesn't have organs. The Sanguinox is dark magic, his primary weakness is Aether Magic N is afraid of fire N doesn't have to eat, but he still can, the food will disintegrate once he swallows it though. (He likes bubblegum) N doesn't have a bellybutton, because he wasn't born Despite his appearance, N is em... genderless. N stands for "Nothing", exactly what Xalox thinks of the poor boy. About Xalox: Xalox's favourite robe is velvet and wine coloured Xalox enjoys champange Xalox is very malicious and has a villainous personality, it is currently unknown why he created a boy if he hates him so much, but time will tell. Xalox can also see Auras, but only for a limited time. He enjoys taking the auras of others. Xalox may have used some of his own DNA to create N, therefore he is technically his father. Xalox tries to maintain a sophisticated and gentlemanly look around guests, he is a First Class actor. Personality N and Xalox are two different people, polar opposites. N is a naive and innocent embodiment of a little boy, he trusts people openly but is always, always loyal to Xalox for some peculiar reason. He has an array of skills that include cooking, cleaning, fighting... in fact, he can do a lot of things. However, N is also very timid, he's nervous about pretty much everything and doesn't like big groups of people (He might have a social anxiety disorder). He also tends to get very angry when people accuse him of being abnormal, as if they're any better themselves. That hasn't happened yet, but all the same... N is easily frightened by yelling in certain situations. He is deathly afraid of Xalox. You can tell if N trusts you if he doesn't stutter around you. Xalox on the other hand, is the complete opposite, the wizard is cold, ruthless and manipulative. He doesn't trust anyone, he's two faced and possibly a little insane. He has broken N's will with cruelty and cold heartedness. However, he does know that if he was cruel to the boy all the time, he wouldn't be half as loyal to him, and would run when he first got the chance. So Xalox does have days when he is kinder to N, and whenever he does blow up at the boy he makes it seem like it's N's fault instead of his own. Category:Characters